


An Average Day

by ScarletSaphire



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSaphire/pseuds/ScarletSaphire
Summary: Default and Turg spend a day together. It goes.
Relationships: Turg/Default
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	An Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin asked for a fanfic and I have delivered. Please ignore the quality it’s 2:30 AM and I’m on y phone and I wrote it in like 10 minutes and it shows.

Default awoke to birds chirping, the sun shining and a knock at her door. It wasn’t unusual, for her to be woken up this way, but it wasn’t usual either. She got out of her bed, already dressed in her outfit for today. Maybe she would find it weird that she never changed clothes, but she couldn’t bring herself to really notice, let alone care.

She opened her door to see Turg and his smiling...She was hesitant to call it a face. It probably didn’t fit that description, but it was an okay front head in her book. Seeing it filled her with a neutral feeling.

“Good morning, Default!” Turg greeted with a smile. 

“And am okay morning to you,” she said, moving aside to let Turg enter her room. “How has your day been going?”

Turg moved past her into the room, turning to face her as she shut the door. “It’s been a good day so far, but it’s even better now that I get to see you! How has your day been?”

“My day has been average,” Default answered, her reaction to the compliment being none at all. “What are you doing here?”

Turg sat himself on the ground. “I wanted to spend some quality time with you, that’s all. Come on, let’s play.”

The hours passed by at pace of about 60 minutes for every hour, and soon Turg had to go. “It was nice spending time with you Default!” 

“I have no strong opinions towards our time spent together,” Default said with a blank expression, opening the door for Turg to walk out of.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” Turg said as he left her apartment, skipping his way down the hall. Default closed the door behind him. Maybe she would see him tomorrow. Maybe she wouldn’t. Either way, she would probably see him again.


End file.
